Point-of-sale devices are commercial devices used by retailers to conduct sale transactions with customers. Typical point-of-sale devices are stationary devices, such as electronic or manual cash registers, used to complete the sale transaction with the customer. More advanced point-of-sale devices may be computerized and include additional devices such as scales to weigh items, barcode scanners, touchscreens, and the like. In some implementations, the stationary point-of-sale devices may be interconnected with each other to provide further functionality such as inventory management.
Cloud-based point-of-sale systems provide point-of-sale functionality as a software-as-a-service. Cloud-based point-of-sale systems may differ from stand-alone point-of-sale devices in that most, if not all, of the commercial data related to the sales transactions is stored in the cloud and accessed by the point-of-sale devices on an as-needed basis. For example, inventory data, past sales transaction data, and other commercial data may be stored in the cloud (e.g., on an associated server). As such, the cloud-based point-of-sale system provides a centralized repository for the commercial data, which may be accessed from various locations. Additionally, because the cloud-based point-of-sale systems are typically implemented as a software-as-a-service, cloud-based point-of-sale systems are generally platform independent.